Rosy
Created by Starwatcher for Willowlight7's Prompt Contest! Make a character who lacks a basic ability of their tribe. Make a character who is explained from another dragon's point of view Description Rosy was always the "special" one. The one who needed extra attention. I tried to help her, but I only seemed to make it worse. Firescales tend to hurt rather than help. Rosy was with me when we found out. "I'm defective, Lightning!" she cried, almost leaning her head on my shoulder until I pulled it away. If firescales on regular dragons melt their scales, who knows what it would do to her. I studied her. I had noticed that her ruby-red scales were rather dull, as well as her eyes. Her beautiful amber eyes, her rippling muscles, her flawless scales. All for nothing. Personality Rosy was the most playful dragon I know, yet the most serious at the same time. I remember a phase she went through where she would give everyone she knew a nickname. She called me Lighty, so I called her Ro. Her "classroom behavior" and her "home behavior" were two very different things. In school, she was the teacher's pet, and knew the answer to everything. At home, though, she turned back into my sister, the sympathetic, cheerful, mischievous SkyWing dragonet. Rosy was very prideful. If she thought she was right, she would let me know. If she was wrong- well, Rosy didn't like being wrong very much, besides for the fact the she wasn't wrong very often. I also remember when she met Smoke. She practically fell head over talons for him, but she somehow managed to "play it cool", and he eventually fell for her. Rosy was pretty self-conscious about her flying, as well as her situation. It's probably why she didn't tell us when it happened. We all hoped she wouldn't live to regret it. History We hatched together, as twin sisters. Lightning and Rosy, just the two of us. I was obviously different, from the moment my mother tried to pick me up. The burn marks are still there. But Rosy..... Well, they were too busy trying to get rid of me to worry about her. Only once I proved I was trustworthy and careful enough to live did they notice her. Even then, it wasn't until training when we figured it out, just the two of us. I miss those days. Rosy was devastated when Scarlet returned to the throne. She nearly flew over the the palace and strangled the new-old queen, she was so mad. Ruby was so good to both of us when we hatched, even if she wasn't very fond of the other firescale, the killer. Rosy met Smoke soon after, and the two were the cutest couple in the whole kingdom. I may or may not have teased her quite a bit around then about it, but no one was surprised when they announced that they were mates. Then the scientists came, and said they had never seen a living SkyWing like Rosy. They took her away, in their stinking carriage, and ran all kinds of tests on her. I gave up hope that I would ever see her again. But courage must have found her, because she dragged herself home one day, about a year later, and lived to tell the tale. This is what she told me: They took her to a laboratory, and gave her some version of a tranquilizer dart. She was out for a few hours, she assumed, and woke up in a small, cramped cage. Only one other dragon was there, a little SandWing. He whispered to my sister that they extract venom from his tail barb and study it, and asked who she was. Rosy told him everything about her, desperate for a friend. The SandWing said that he was Lizard, and gave her a few tips- * Never disobey the scientists * Save some of your food until later, they only give one meal a day * Only plan in secret Rosy agreed, and the experiments began. They poked her, burnt her, fought her, splashed water on her, even pulled out a few scales to test on. But between all the torture, Rosy whispered with Lizard. They put the plan in action after much hard work. Even I was impressed by what they did. They started at meal time. A dragon came to Rosy's door and shoved in a piece of roasted lizard. Rosy leapt foreword, fastened her teeth in the dragon's tail, and bit down hard. The dragon ran from the room, and Rosy darted to Lizard's cell. She stuck a claw in the lock and, with help from the SandWing, picked it open. The two thundered through the network of caves, and finally emerged into open air. Saying final goodbyes, they flew as fast as they could towards their homes. Rosy ended up caught in a storm, and, being weaker than an average SkyWing, had to shelter in a small cave not far from home. She finally made it home to me, and I was amazed at her story. We agreed that we would would keep her condition a secret to dragons that didn't already know about her. Rosy was, after all, entitled to a life as easy as anyone's. She and Smoke finally had their first egg about a year layer. Things had been quiet, and we were all exited by the news. That was around the time it happened: Rosy began to get sick. Really sick. She was coughing, her eyes were glazed, and she was having trouble breathing. I remember when she died. How could I forget? It wasn't long ago. I cried, Smoke cried, and their egg was still unhatched. Rosy's body was so limp, unlike her personality. I still remember it, clear as day. Smoke turned to me, and asked if I would help raise his dragonet. I accepted, of course, and the egg hatched into a perfect female SkyWing dragonet. Smoke has decided to call her Cream, Rosy's favorite name possibility. She'll soon be old enough to ask who her real mother is. What do I tell her? I know what to tell her. I'll tell Cream that her mother loved her, and that she was the best dragon I knew. I'll tell her Rosy's story, and tell her that I'll always be there if she's having trouble with anything. I miss her so much. Rosy, my twin, my sister, my friend. She really was a miracle. You see, dragonets without fire don't typically live as long as Rosy did. Relationships Bolt- Our father was a little scared of both of us, but he was just as upset as I was when Rosy died. He had a job as a guard in Ruby's palace, so neither of us saw him much. Clementine- Our sweet, worried mother could not have loved Rosy more. She sort of ignored me whenever Rosy was around, but I didn't mind. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters